Wish come true
by lilith.firestorm
Summary: When Sams Wish comes true Sam struggles with the fall out. will this wish be a blessing or a curse?


Sam sat in front of his computer typing away. you see Sam found a new hobby, one that helped him sort out all is thoughts and feelings with out every making the mistake of acting on them. he wrote erotic fan fiction about himself and his sex god of a brother. Different scenario that played in his head. the one he was working on now was a particularly evil one. where A witch cursed/blessed him with the ability to control others body against there will. but the down side being that If he didn't use it regularly, he'd slowly die there by him having to eventually use the ability on his brother. of coarse he felt guilty for having such lewd and evil thoughts like these but he couldn't help it. he wanted his brother, and he wanted to Dominate him. but he knew that even if granted the ability like in his story, he'd never actually willingly use it on Dean for sex. he loved him to much to actually hurt him like that.

Dean walked into the motel room just as Sam finished uploading it to his profile. Sam quickly closed the two widows after saving and turned to dean. "well any new cases Sammy" Dean asks.

Sam clears his throat awkwardly "no um nothing yet, you find anything?"

Dean nods and tosses Sam a news paper with an story circled.

 _19 year old Teen Jena Lawrence found dead from total organ failure. friends claim fowl play_

"um how is this us" Sam asked in confusion.

"I did some digging, that is the 5 victim in the past month, all cases the friends claims there develop abilities, then about week later after locking themselves in there room. now heres the kicker there abilities match the ability they said they wished they had" Dean stated. Sam froze in complete shock. Dean noticed the odd change as he watched sam go to his computer and look like he was frantically reading something.

"other 4 victims Tory Malvis, brandy Clemming, jack forester and Calvin Joseph?" Sam asks and dean nods in confusion.

"no no no no thats not possible" Sam mumbles.

"whats wrong Sammy, whats not possible"?

Sam pales and clicks up is profile logs out then re finds his story. the one he had just published, thankfully under a name Dean wouldn't recognize.

This Fan fiction about our books. the same fucking case you just told me is right here" Sam says nervously.

"A. why are you reading fan fictions about our books? B. what else does it say?" dean asks worriedly.

"um I was curious about just how bad the fans of those books have become. as for what else is in that fan fiction, I warn you now, you don't want to know. but if some how this fan fiction is coming true. then you need to go on this case alone. I with tell you how ever that it is a powerful witch behind this" Sam says. Dean smirks and takes Sam's laptop, before he could stop him and starts reading. Sam backs up slowly towards the door, just incase deans temper explodes.

Watching his brothers face go bright red then sheet white.

"well thats just ridiculous, just because its its the same case doesn't mean we'd be affected but this. I mean I doubt either on of us would get this abilities. you'd have to wish for them at least subconsciously. your going and thats final, and if it just so happens that this fan fiction, is what started all this and some how led you to get cursed, we will find a way to break the curse before whats written happens" Dean says confidently.

"maybe the writer of this story will have some info" Dean adds as he walks out to the impala with their luggage in hand.

"I highly doubt that" Sam mumbles.

"you should tell him the truth Sam" Cas's voice says from behind him.

Sam winces at the thought. "nope hell no. he'd murder me, and I may have written it but I didn't cause it to happen" Sam said with a pained sigh.

"Sam, keeping your feelings bottled up isn't healthy and if your story is any indication, he will find out anyway, when to um take control" Cas struggled out.

"Cas if I do become cures, come and tele port me far as possible away from Dean".

"you know I can't do that, it will kill you. you said it yourself in the story, if you don't use your power, you will die" Cas says.

"and if it do use it, even once, on dean it'll completely corrupt my soul and make it where rational thought disappears and I basically rape my brother" Sam grounds out.

"Sam just tell him and maybe he wont bring you" Cas says.

"NO Cas just please, promise me you wont say anything to him. just if im cursed either kill me or tele port me far away" Sam pleads.

"fine I wont say anything and I'll try to do as you want but I don't know if I can" he says with a sad smile.

"but for what its worth Sam, I am sorry this happened, I know how hard you've been trying to hide it, and how much pain its causing. this forcing you to the edge is probably very painful. I'll do my best to help you anyway I can." Cas says before disappearing once more.

"hey you coming or do I have to drag you" dean states with an amused smirk. I growl "Dean not funny. do not quote your fan fiction self, its creepy" Sam snaps and Dean just laughs as they get into the impala.

It took about 5 hours to get to the town the case was at. but sam wished that it would have been farther away. the brothers posing as FBI interviewed the friends and family. it turns out all of them went to this womens shop. who advertised Power granting they had went as a group for some drunken fun. the only warning the woman gave was they had to use there ability daily or they would start to shut down. every day they didn't use the ability, they would get weaker and weaker. they had thought it was a gimmick till the next day when they started coming true. they had all stopped using them out of fear and guilt. after that the brothers got the location and rushed there. hoping to put an end to the witch.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as his brother was thrown back into a wall.

the witch now named Zafearia smirked at him causing him to back up and raise his weapon.

before he could blink she had thrown the gun from his hand and pinned him to the wall.

"such a naughty man you are boy, I can see your deepest desires and I will grant you the ability you so deeply desire. remember you have to use it or you shall die!" she called loudly so dean could hear. then she leaned in and whispered "as a thank you for my now permanent summons, I will make it so you don't die, from not using the ability but your brother will never believe you about that. he will think your in constant danger of dieing if you don't use it. that is my parting gift" she chuckles.

"but how, how did I summon you, what are you" Sam asked weakly as he felt the power coarse into him from the woman body.

the woman's eyes flash completely green "I am a wish granter demon, and you wrote that story and stupidly put a picture of my Sigil as the stories cover photo. but then you probably thought you'd have to do some ritual to actual summon me. oh well now you know how see it is. have fun my dear" She finishes and smokes out of the now dead women body. Sam drops to the floor and scrambles out the door of the phony shop only to see the whole town and people replaced with woods and the shop gone. Dean unconscious against a tree. 'the whole town and case was a set up to lure us here to Grant that stupid wish' Sam thought in anger.

Dean groans from behind him causing Sam to go stock still.

"Sammy where are we, what happened!?" Dean stated.

"um The Witch wasn't a witch, it was a Demon, setting a trap for us and we walked right into it. the bastard is gone now though" Sam stated dryly.

Dean groaned again "what the bastard do?"

"nothing made a few threats and smoked out" Sam lied.

"Sammy I heard her say she was giving you a power" dean stated in anger.

Sam took a deep breath.

"she lied, Demons do that".

Dean looked even more annoyed.

"no Sam, I've known you your whole life. I know when you're lying" Dean snapped.

"doesn't matter I wont use it on you at least to hurt you. you will find her, even if you have to summon her and make her take the power away, since as we know killing a demon wont undo what the demon had done. that think is loose and free to wander and grant more powers. we need to focus of dealing with her" Sam stated in a pained tone.

"what do you mean me, you're coming to" Dean ground out.

Sam sighs loudly "Castiel, it's time".

The Angel appears next to Sam. "at least we know it wont kill you" Cas says carefully.

"if it wont kill you then why are you try make me do this alone!" Dean snapped.

Sam closes his eyes.

"He doesn't want to risk, the demon having done something to make the rest of the story come true. he is doing it to prevent hurting you Dean" Cas says. Cas then attempts to take Sam with him but the ability fails. Cas curses "had a feeling that would happen. Sam try to walk away from Dean".

Sam does and after about a 5 yard distance collapses to the ground in pain. Dean rushes to Sam's side only for Sam to recover. Sam groans "that bitch made it so I can leave your side. now I know she will have done something to make that story happen".

"well given the type of demon, you can't be all that surprised" Cas stated. Sam shot him a warning glare. "what type of Demon was it" Dean asked in confusion.

"Don't answer that" Sam snapped and Cas who was about to answer, instantly snapped his mouth shut. shock on his face.

"sorry Cas didn't think the ability would work on you since your an angel" Sam stated with a wince.

"it's fine Sam, besides I understand, I well be going now. um good luck Sam, I'll try to find the demon" Cas said before disappearing.

Sam could feel the rage rolling off of Dean as he gets up and walks away.

"What are you Hiding from me Sam" he whispers as he watches Sam walk to the Impala.

the car ride back to the next motel was dead silent each brother lost in there own mind.

Sam knew of coarse he'd have to tell his brother the truth. it'll make Dean hate him but at least he would realize just how much danger he actually is in but Sam just couldn't bring himself to do it. he hated himself so much. He couldn't bring himself to tell him the one thing that could keep his brother safe from him all because he could face losing his brother for ever.

once they got to the motel Sam made sure they got different rooms, but were close together. so that Sam didn't die or something. Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder just before Sam went into his Growled low and pull Dean forcefully to him only to come to his senses seconds later and all but shove him hard away from him before running into his motel run and slamming the door. 'Damn it Why, just that one touch, I'm going to lose my mind. God I want him, I need to dominate him. to have him on his knees as I fuck his warm wet mouth' Sams thought short circuited.

"no no no don't think about it, anything but thoughts of him" Sam ground out to himself not Noticing Cas behind him.

"Sam what happened, whats wrong" Cas asked.

"Dean just put his hand on my shoulder, thats it and I almost lost my mind. that one little contact. now my mind wont shut up. I'm going to lose my mind. I just know it. the longer I'm close to him without, without using my ability on him, without dominating him, the more of my damn Sanity is going to dissappear" Sam babbles in a panicked tone. Cas looks at the young winchester with sympathy. Sam and Dean are his friends and watching Sam look so scared and guilty and in so much pain was breaking his heart. He wanted to help and weather Sam liked it or not He was going to help.

"Sam just tell him the truth. He needs to know why and how this came to happen" Cas said in a calm stern voice.

"NO! I...I cant tell him Cas. I can't lose my brother over a stupid mistake I made. Just Because of these feeling I couldn't control well enough. Cas said nothing all he did was grab sams laptop quietly from were it sat by the bed and Disappeared only to reappear in Deans room. "I'm sorry Sam Please forgive me" he whispered, he knew Dean heard those words.

"Why are you are you sorry?" dean asked and Cas opened Sam laptop and pulled up the actual Fan fiction Document and handed it to Dean.

"yeah this is that Fan fiction. that doesn't answer my question Cas" Dean said.

"Dean you're not on the fan fiction site" Cas said bluntly. Dean looked confused for a moment before the realization hit him.

"Sam wrote this!?" Dean choked out.

"yes Dean. Sam as written a lot of them. read them, all of them and you will understand why" Cas said opening the main folder where all of them where stored. Dean obeyed and quietly read through every single one.

"Sammy, is in love with me!" Dean whispered in a choked tone.

Cas nodded "for about 5 years now and when he posted that last story the symbol he used for the cover page was the sigil for A wish Demon. as you can tell Sam is a very dominant type lover. He will Slowly lose his mind till his accidental wish is granted. Went you touched his shoulder it jump started the crazy" Cas stated. Suddenly the both heard cursing and Sam punch a wall.

"looks like he noticed the missing Laptop" Cas mumbled. Dean growled as he Heard Sam Lock his door and the Sliding of furniture.

"sounds like he blockaded the door" Dean stated in annoyance.

Dean turned to Cas, a look of determination on his face.

"what would happen if I touched him again" Dean asked.

"He'd probably lose it and well, you read what he'd end up Doing" Cas said awkwardly.

Dean took A deep breath and stood up "Take me to his room and then Disappear before he can order to take me away from him" Dean said.

Cas smiled "you're in love with him too aren't you".

Dean chuckled "apparently my little brother is oblivious".

Dean appeared alone behind Sam. Sam had not noticed yet. Before Sam could turn Dean grabbed his wrist. Sam Growled and spun around Startling Dean who stumble back.

"Damn it Dean why?" he snapped.

"let me help you Sammy, please" Dean pleaded. he winced, He never thought he'd ever show his submissive weak sexual secret to his little brother. or act on his desire to be with his brother sexually but here he is.

Sam groan and laughed darkly "trust me Dean you don't want Give the help I Need",

Dean walked up close to Sam and dropped to his knees. which make Sam's Cock strain against his jeans. Sam gave an animalistic growl and snapped.

"Strip!" Sam ordered and in moments Dean Stood before him stark naked. Sam Pulled Dean into a searing Kiss which Dean did not resist. Sam nipped at his bottom lip demanding Entrance which Dean readily gave. They kissed like that till air became an issue. pulling away Sam's eyes where Darkened with Lust.

"on your knees Dean" Sam whispered.

Sam then stripped him self as Dean fell back onto his knee. Dean stared at his brothers cock. he was big as in 11 inches big. Sam stepped up close to him, His cock right in Deans Face. "Suck!" Sam growled. Dean gulped and slowly took Sam into his mouth. doing his best to pleasure his brother. Sam moan softly before grabbing dean by his hair. Dean could tell what was coming and opened his mouth wide. Sam groan "good boy" before roughly thrusting into deans mouth. Dean suppressed a gag as he felt Sam's cock hit the back of his throat with every thrust. after a while Sam withdrew. "on the bed, on your back".

Dean watched Sam as he settle between his legs.

"hold still" Sam order just before taking all 9 inches of deans Cock into his mouth. Dean moaned Sam's name. suddenly he heard a snap before feeling a slick finger rubbing against his opening. Dean moaned softly.

"relax" .

Dean felt all the muscles in his body relax as Sam pushed his finger in. it burned Slightly but Sam's mouth on his hard weeping Cock distracted him. soon enough Sam worked his hole enough to fit three fingers. Suddenly white hot pleasure coursed through Dean causing him Scream Sam's name in pleasure. Sam smirked around Deans cock and aimed for that spot a few more times. "no cuming till I say" Sam ordered Making Dean groan. Sam then pull away making Dean whine involuntarily at the loss. After Lubbing up his cock Sam positions himself and slow pushes in. It hurts a lot but Dean refuses to let it show. Sam hold perfectly still once he's all the way in, letting dean adjust to him. Dean moans lowly signaling that he was ready and Sam started thrusting into him, aiming for Deans prostate with every one. "you can move as you wish now" Sam said with gritted teeth. Dean grabbed on to Sam for dear life. Soon Sam what thrust Harder into Dean setting a brutal pace. hammering into Deans Prostate relentlessly.

"please, Sam please... I...I need to Cum!. Please" Dean moan loudly thrust back against Sam. Sam moaned at that capturing Deans lips in a bruising Kiss as Sam was on the edge. "Cum for me Dean!" Sam moaned out. Dean came hard while Screaming Sam's name which set Sam over the edge. After Riding out there orgasms Sam pulled out, making Dean involuntarily Whimper. it was then Sam came back to his senses.

"oh my god! Dean! Shit! I'm so sorry! I... I Didnt mean to!" Sam started to completely Panic. Dean sat up and Silenced the Terrified man with a soft kiss.

"shut up Sammy. I know everything. about all your Stories, about the Demon. everything and all I got to ask is Why didn't you tell me sooner?".

Sam stared at Dean like he was possessed.

"I..I thought you'd hate me. don't you hate me?" Sam asked weakly.

Dean laughed " not at all. Sammy, I feel the same way. I love you".

Suddenly the power Sam had felt in his body since that demon encounter Faded away.

"I love you Dean. Does this mean we are together?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean pulled him into another Kiss.

"as long as you keep being the dominant one" Dean stated making Sam turn bright red.

"who knew my older brother was such a submissive" Sam joked earning him a playful punch in the arm.

-mean while in Deans room-

"well that took forever and a half" Lucifer Stated.

Chuck laughed joyfully "Well what do you expect. prophecies take time son" .

"Did you guys have to Drag us into it" Castiel asked with a sigh.

"oh hush, at least you didn't risk death to help speed up this stupid prophecy" Zafearia stated.

"we better all skedaddle before they realize something is up" Lucifer Stated. with that they all dissappear. leaving the new happy couple all alone.


End file.
